jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Vos/Archiv3
Sperrung des Benutzerkontos Hallo Vos! Wie du sicher festgestellt hast, wurde dein Benutzerkonto für drei Monate gesperrt. Auch wenn ich dir schreibe, warum es soweit gekommen ist, bin ich nicht der einzige, der darüber entschieden hat. Meine Admin-Kollegen und viele andere Benutzer hier sind der Meinung, dass es soweit ist. Deine Chancen sind abgelaufen... du hast unser aller Vertrauen gebrochen und der Jedipedia geschadet. Alle deine doppelten Benutzerkonten werden unbeschränkt gesperrt und jeder Versuch, sich hier vor den drei Monaten ein neues Konto anzulegen, wird ebenso missbilligt. Doch bevor du das so hinnimmst möchte ich, dass du begreifst, warum wir nun keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sehen und dich nun sperren. Mit deiner Schreibschwäche bist du sehr gehandicapt, doch wir haben dich aufgenommen und stets unterstützt. Wir haben dich auf Fehler hingewiesen und dir Ratschläge gegeben. Leider hast du nie richtig verstanden, dass wir hier ein vertrauenswürdiges Lexikon aufzubauen versuchen. Du hast in Artikel falsche Quellen gesetzt und einfach von der Wookieepedia übersetzt. Die Tatsache, dass du darauf hingewiesen und ermahnt worden bist und dennoch weiter kopiert hast, ist so einfach nicht hinzunehmen. Ein bekanntes Beispiel, in dem du dich aktiv von der Wookieepedia bedient und der Jedipedia geschadet hat, hast du mit den Artikeln Jedi-Hüter und Jedi-Wächter geliefert. Du hast die Artikel in der Wookieepedia vertauscht und in der Jedipedia falsch veröffentlicht. Dies hätte vermieden werden können, wenn du – wie dir auch häufig angeraten wurde – nur offizielle Quellen benutzt hättest. Du hast in der Jedipedia mehrere Benutzerkonten angelegt und diese dazu benutzt, um deinen angekratzten Ruf hier wieder aufzupolieren. Zu deinem Missfallen ist der ganze Clou aufgefallen. Damit hast du dir und der Gemeindschaft hier keinen Gefallen getan. Im Gegenteil: Du hast die Community getäuscht, unser Vertrauen zu dir gebrochen und unsere Gutmütigkeit ausgenutzt. Bekannte doppelte Konten, die du angelegt hast sind Benutzer:Leigero, Benutzer:Adi Vos und Benutzer:Adi Yoda. Die hast du mir alle gestanden... Zuletzt hast du sogar ein Konto angelegt und dich für deinen Bruder ausgeben. Wie du mir jedoch erzählt hast, warst du selbst dieser Adi Yoda, also dein vermeintlicher Bruder. Somit fällt auch die Fanon-Geschichte bei der Schlacht von Neu-Plympto oder auch die kopierte Rezession von Amazon.de auf dich zurück. Auch hast du in mehreren Artikeln Texte von anderen Jedipedia-Artikeln eingefügt. Schon allein, dass du bewusst falsche Informationen und kopierte Texte in Artikeln einfügst, ist schlimm. Aber das du das auch noch über einen Drittaccount entschuldigst, ist einfach heimtückisch. Schlimmer noch ist, dass du ständig darauf hingewiesen wurdest und während deiner ganzen Betrügereien und so weiter immer andere Benutzer beansprucht und mit unangenehmen Aufgaben belästigt hast. Kyle hat dich so nett unterstützt und dabei hast du auch ihn angelogen, wie uns alle eigentlich. Wahrscheinlich steckt noch mehr Lug und Trug hinter diesem Benutzerkonto, aber das ist eben alles was wir dir nachweisen können und das war falsch von dir. Da du es über Diskussionen und Ermahnungen nicht begreifst, muss nun mal das letzte Mittel her. Du bist nicht für immer fort, es sind drei Monate. Anschließend kannst du wiederkommen, wenn du magst. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass du nun sagst, wir seien unfair oder dergleichen. Ich kenne dich nicht persönlich, aber kann eigentlich behaupten, dass du ein ganz netter und freundlicher Star-Wars-Fan bist, mit dem man auch gut über Chat usw. reden kann. Doch auf dieser Plattform bist du über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Beurteile das ganze hier bitte objektiv und suche die Fehler bei dir, damit du uns nach den drei Monaten zeigen kannst, dass du nun gelernt und trotzdem nicht aufgegeben hast. Wenn du dich darüber beschweren willst, dass du geperrt wurdest kannst du mir gerne eine eMail schreiben oder mich über ICQ kontaktieren. Sei bitte nicht allzu traurig über dies alles. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:44, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Besser als Ani hätte man es glaube ich nicht sagen können. Es ist schade, dass es so weit kommen musste, Vos, aber vielleicht lernst du ja wirklich daraus. So kann man mit anderen Leuten nicht umspringen, und du wirst dir im Leben keine Freunde damit machen. Also sei in Zukunft ehrlich und versuche, dich an Regeln zu halten! Glaub mir, du hast es dann leichter und andere werden gerne mit dir zusammenarbeiten. Ich würde es dir wünschen. :Du kannst auch mich jederzeit über ICQ ansprechen, wenn du möchtest, diese Tür will ich nicht einfach zuschlagen. Ich bin nämlich überzeugt, dass du das, was wir dir immer wieder vorgeschlagen und worum wir dich gebeten haben, lernen kannst. Vielleicht ist es sogar einfacher, wenn man mit jemandem darüber spricht. Versuche, diese Chance zu nutzen, Vos, nicht wegen uns, sondern deinetwegen. Bis bald, unter hoffentlich besseren Umständen. :Liebe Grüße und alles Gute --Kyle 23:25, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich gebe Kyle recht, bessere Worte kann man glaube ich nicht finden, wie Kyle und Ani bereits sagten, tut es auch mir Leid, dass du gesperrt wirst. Doch glaube nicht, dass wir dich nicht hier haben wollen, im Gegenteil, wir alle würden es begrüßen, wenn du nach Ablauf der Sperre nochmal wiederkommst, ich persönlich würde mich sogar sehr freuen, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass du ein sehr lieber und vor allem SWbegeisteter Mensch bist. Du hast mir mal im ICQ gesagt, dass du dann völlig in einer anderen Welt bist und alles um dich herum vergisst, wenn du ein SWBuch liest. Daher verstehe ich immer noch nicht ganz wieso es soweit kommen musste... ::Du kannst mich gerne weiterhin über ICQ ansprechen und dich mit mir Unterhalten, die drei Monate werden dann bestimmt schnell rumgehen und ich hoffe du lernst in dieser Zeit was du falsch gemacht hast und nimmst dir vor, dass von nun an richtig zu machen. Wie Kyle schon sagte, nicht wegen uns, sondern wegen dir. ::Viele Grüße und alles Gute --Boba 10:45, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Willkommen Zurück Willkommen Zurück Vos! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. --Vandale 198 17:15, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Man, ich konnte bis jetzt nicht ins Internet... deshalb jetzt: Herzlich Willkommen zurück, Vos. Bin schon gespannt, was für Artikel du in nächster Zeit verfassen wirst. Gruß, Anakin 00:09, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Jetzt wirst du es den anderen zeigen! Ich freu mich schon auf deine Artikel. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 12:03, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ran an die Arbeit! Trag dich bitte noch in die UC Box bei Große Jedi-Säuberung ein. MfG - Cody 19:52, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Willst du was gegen dich erhobenen Vorwürfen sagen?Gruß Tobias 19:46, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vos erstmal schön das du dich geäußert hast aber ich möchte Große Jedi Säuberung alleine weiterschreiben den ich möchte nicht das wir aneinandergeraten was bei mir leicht passieren kann.Es kann eben sein das wir unterschiedliche Vorstellungen haben und ich bin leider sehr stur.Ich hoffe du verstehst das.Gruß Tobias 20:30, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ok, ist nicht schlimm, ist gut aber macht da ein guter Artikel heraus.--Vos 20:32, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Feier plus Markt Hallo Endlich ist der Rodenkirchner Markt wieder da, und das auch noch mein 16 Geburstag das ist cool. Morgen geht es los. da kann man eine knall lassen. Wer sonst --Vos 20:51, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Na dann viel Spaß dort! Heißt das du hast morgen oder hattest heute Geburtstag? Inaktiver Benutzer 21:28, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Heute habe ich Geburstag Verwaist30 --Vos 11:04, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Dann alles gute zum Geburtstag K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 11:33, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir Alles Gute! Endlich 16^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 13:14, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Von mir auch Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, ich habe einfach zu schnell über dich gerichtet, weil ich wütend war! Viele Grüße--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:26, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:28, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Da reihe ich mich gerne ein. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Vos! Und lass es ordentlich krachen! Bild:--).gif Liebe Grüße - Kyle 19:09, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Vos! --Vandale 198 19:39, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich Danke euch allen. Die Bescherung ist bescheiden aber es gibt noch Verwandte die in der Welt herum laufen oder fahren wen die alle noch kommen dann weis ich nicht mal was ich mache. Aber der 16 den muss mal Knallen lassen. Viele Grüße--Vos 20:19, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Auch wenn's mit ein wenig Verspätung kommt: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Geburtstag! Ach ja: Und danke, dass du mich in deinen Jedi-Rat aufgenommen hast! Viele Grüße, Anakin 16:11, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ist es in Nordenham auch am regnen?...Ich würd so gerne ins Eldo ;P Periphalos 09:13, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Rebellen-Flotte Erst mal vorneweg, bevor du denkst, dass ich dir wieder an den Kragen will..., was ich eigentlich noch nie wollte! Das ist echt kein Angriff gegen dich. Ich möchte nur ernsthaft an deine Vernunft appellieren! Ich habe gesehen, dass du dir wieder einen Artikel vorknöpfst – nämlich Rebellen-Flotte. Ich frage mich nur, warum du immer diese schweren Brocken herauspicken musst. Wir wissen doch beide, dass du nicht der beste Autor hier bist und aufgrund deiner Schreibschwäche einem derart komplexen Thema nicht gewachsen bist. Ich möchte dir das nicht vor den Kopf stoßen und dich auch nicht runterziehen, aber ich möchte dich bitten, das Lemma einem anderen zu überlassen. Da du dich bei solchen Sachen echt überforderst, muss man diesem Artikel nach deiner Fertigstellung sowieso komplett umschreiben und deinen zahlreichen Fehlern hinterherräumen. Sei bitte vernünftig und nimm das hier ernst... Mit deinem Handycap solltest du eher in kleinere und unkomplizierteren Themen einsteigen, bevor du dich an sowas heranwagst. Das entspricht eher deinen Fähigkeiten. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:51, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Dito. Ani hat damit vollkommen Recht - du bist diesem Artikel bei weitem nicht gewachsen. Bevor es hier wieder irgendwelche Anfeindungen gibt und der Artikel komplett neu geschrieben werden muss, solltest du das lieber jemand anderem überlassen. Viele Grüße, 22:55, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich stimme Ani und Ben dabei zu. Wie gesagt, wollen wir dich hier nicht anfeinden, aber schon der kleine Anfang des Artikels macht klar, dass es hinterher für andere Benutzer wieder viel zu korrigieren geben wird. Und du verstehst sicher, dass das so auf Dauer nicht funktionieren kann. Du solltest also erstmal mit kürzeren, einfacheren Artikeln beginnen um deine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und dich dann steigern. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:29, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Auch wenn es weh tut, die drei haben leider Recht, Vos. Du kannst selbstverständlich nichts dafür, dass du nicht mit denselben sprachlichen Fähigkeiten gesegnet bist wie die meisten anderen, und es ist wichtig, dass du das weißt und nicht bei dir die Schuld suchst. Es ist natürlich prima, dass du dich hier einbringen möchtest, und das auch bei schweren und vor Allem wichtigen Artikeln, obwohl du ein gewisses Handicap hast. Doch das Problem dabei hat Ani ja oben bereits erklärt. Es wäre wirklich besser, sich auf die kleinen Dinge zu konzentrieren, denn so kannst du sinnvoller mitarbeiten, als wenn große Projekte in die Hose gehen, und das ist weder für dich noch für die JP gut. Arbeite in kleinen Schritten und hab Geduld, denn wenn du dir selbst die Latte zu hoch legst, tust du dir damit keinen Gefallen, und Spaß macht es dann auch nicht. Und denk bitte nicht, dass wir dich in irgendeine bedeutungslose Ecke abschieben möchten, jeder Beitrag ist nämlich wichtig, auch wenn er noch so klein ist. Liebe Grüße - Kyle 12:50, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Entschuldig, dass ich nicht während der Woche geanwortet habe. Ich habe Pratikum und war Abends erschöpf und hatte keine Zeit für Jp. Ihr habt Recht ich sollte besser mit kleinere Artikel und mich hocharbeiten, dass wird bestimmt das beste für uns allen. Ich gibt den Artikel auf. Aber wer übernimmt die Arbeit von diesen Artikel. Und Ani du wollst mir immer helfen und ihr alle. Ich hab früher überregaiert weil ich das mit dem Abschreiben vertuschen wollten, du weis ja was passiert ist. Heute ist es so das ich nichts zu verbergen habe und meine Quellen die habe ich auch, darum ist das Appelieren ist wichtig. Und seh jetzt wie ihr mich helfen wolltet (Ich bin ein Unmensch) der ich nicht annahm. Viele Grüße Vos 17:35, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Schön, dass du das einsiehst, Vos! Das freut mich wirklich... nicht, dass du den Artikel nicht schreiben wirst, sondern dass du dich nun selbst einzuschätzen versuchst. Das ist nur allzu vernünftig :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:37, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Dein Artikel über die Schlacht Ich habe ihn korrigiert. Sag mal, soll ich mal deine Disku hier oben und deine Benutzerseite sprachlich ein wenig überarbeiten. Du hast da ja ein wenig Probleme... Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:08, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi E.B Danke für das Angebot, dass wurde nett sein wenn du es machst. Viele Grüße Vos 08:53, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) So, ich habe die Sprache auf deiner Benutzerseite mal durchforstet, korrigiert und besser formuliert. Wenn noch irgendetwas sein sollte, dann melde dich bei mir oder den anderen Leuten. ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:08, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Danke, das du es gemacht hast für mich. Und weitere Hilfe werde auch bestimmt bald gebrauchen. Viele Grüße Vos 10:47, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Icq Ich werde meine Icq Liste-Aufräumen, die Benutzer die mit mir Chatten wollen, melde euch bitte oder gibt eure neue Icq-Nummer bitte --Vos 15:37, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Haarun Kal Hallo Vos. Ich habe mir den Artikel angesehen, und versucht, ihn zu verbessern. Leider hab ich es nicht fertig gebracht, das Problem ist nämlich, dass ich den Artikel einfach nicht verstehe, da ich von dieser Schlacht noch nie gehört habe und der Artikel in Sachen Verständlichkeit ein Albtraum ist. So kapiere ich zum Beispiel nicht, wie es von der Vorgeschichte, die du geschildert hast, zu der folgenen Schlacht kommt. Entweder versuchst du, es anders auszudrücken, oder du musst dich an jemanden wenden, der Ahnung von dieser Schlacht hat, denn so kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Gruß Kyle 13:06, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Lott Dod Hallo, Vos! Wie ich sehe hast du Lott Dod UNDER CONSTRUCTION genommen doch ich möchte dich bitten, das UC wieder zu entfernen. Lott Dod ist einfach ein viel zu wichtiger Charakter und ich denke nicht, dass du schon bereit dazu bist, einen solchen Artikel zu überarbeiten, zumal es dazu ja fast nur englische Quellen gibt. Du hast ja schon Anti-Sklaverei-Gesetz geschrieben, mache doch weiterhin solche kleinen Artikel, bist du genügend übung hast, alles klar? --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:58, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich habe nicht viele Quellen über ihnen und das ist auch nicht viel Text dazu ich arbeite gerade an den und bin heute fertig dann damit . --Vos 20:04, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Roemerpedia Bist du Anno, Admin in der Roemerpedia? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:09, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Der bin ich, willst du Mitarbeiten oder nicht. --Vos 20:10, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich habe dafür leider nicht ausreichend Zeit. Ich würde sonst aber gerne. Hör mal Vos, es ist ja nichts gegen dich, aber: Du hast doch so große Schreibprobleme und bist in der Jedipedia ja im Grunde bei jedem Artikel auf Hilfe angewiesen. Und dann willst du als Administrator ein eigenes Wiki leiten? Ich finde die Idee mit den Römern ja wirklich sehr reizvoll und überaus interessant, aber ich denke auch, dass du dich damit sehr überschätzt. Das ist eigentlich keine so gute Idee bei dir... Du solltest zumindest schnellstmöglich zusehen, dass du ein paar verlässliche Admins findest, die dich unterstützen. Sonst befürchte ich, dass das Projekt zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Ich habe da leider nicht ausreichend Zeit für. Sorry... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:26, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :He, lass ihn doch machen! Ilya 20:40, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Er kann ja machen. Ich versuche nur, ihn vor einer Enttäuschung zu bewahren. Ich sagte ja nur, ich habe keine Zeit und wenn er nicht irgendwen findet, der ihn da vernünftig und verlässlich an die Hand nimmt, dann kann das wohl nichts werden. Ich hab mich auf der Seite umgesehen, wo diese Wikis einfach kostenlos vergeben werden. Da sind viele davon einfach verwaist. Ich will nur nicht, dass Vos dumm dasteht und hinterher traurig ist. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:46, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Schon klar, aber es ist ja seine Entscheidung... Er ist sechzehn. Und Erik, die DOPPELPUNKTE! Ilya 20:47, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Er ist zwar 16, das hat damit aber nichts zu tun. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:50, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich meinte damit nur, dass er es selber entscheiden kann, was er machen möchte. Jetzt hat er sich nunmal entschieden, das zu machen. Aber ist ja auch egal, streiten wir uns nicht... Ilya 20:52, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ach was Streit *g*, das ist ne normale Diskussion. Schreiben wir lieber wieder E-Mail. Da können wir besser reden als hier. Ich hab gesagt, was ich hiervon halte... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:53, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich finde die Idee von dir sehr gut, Vos! Ich habe mich auch schon in deinem Wiki angemeldet. Was hälst du von einer Partnerschaft mit meinem Wiki? Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:12, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) In deiner Roemerpedia hat mich einer angemeckert, weil ich dir helfen wollte und deine Autorenregeln etwas verändert habe. Dieser jemand heißt Imperator Cäsar ti. Das ist bestimmt Shaak ti. Unser Meistervandale!!! Macht sicher nur wieder Ärger. Der versucht da, die Abstimmung zu verändern. Lass bloß nicht zu, dass der Kerl dir schadet. Ich würde dir raten, ihn zu sperren. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:13, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Er ist es. Er wird sich bei dir aufspielen wollen, wie sonst wer. Besser du sperrst ihn sofort, dann stresst er auch nicht rum. Würde ohnehin nur andere Leute vertreiben und dir schaden. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:31, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Komm mal wieder runter E.B^^. Es ist zwar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er es ist, aber du hast keine Beweise. Er wird ihn dann schon sperren, wenn er vandaliert. --Finwe Disku 21:33, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS:Denk an die Doppelpunkte! ::Er hat es doch bereits selber gerade eben bestätigt. Und gerade hat er eine Änderung von mir mit der Begründung rückgängig gemacht, es sei die Sache von Vos. Danach hat er es selber verändert. Er fängt doch jetzt schon mit dem Terror an. Hast du dir eigentlich durchgelesen, was Shaak ti (Sipan Salim) alles hier und in anderen Wikis gemacht hat? Dem sollte man keine Chance mehr lassen. Sobald er irgendwo auftaucht, sollte er sofort hochkant rausgeschmissen werden. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:37, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit. Mensch, es ist doch wirklich unnötig, sich wegen diesem kleinen Deppen derart aufzuregen, E.B. Sobald Shaak Ti - oder wie immer er sich nennt - irgendwas anstellt, fliegt er ohnehin raus. Leute zur Prävention sperren, wo gibts denn sowas? Ich finde, wir sollten es Vos überlassen, wie er damit umgeht, schließlich ist er der "Chef" seines Wikis. Gruß Kyle 21:54, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Man sperrt normalerweise natürlich nicht zur Prävention, aber der Typ ist die Ausnahme. Egal, beenden wir das hier. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:15, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Soll mir recht sein. Aufmerksamkeit ist schließlich das letzte was er bekommen sollte. Gruß Kyle 22:22, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Meinem Wiki hat er bis jetzt noch nicht geschadet, und dort ist er auch angemeldet.^^ Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 11:57, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::In dubio pro reo. Solange er nichts getan hat, kann man ihn nicht verurteilen. Vielleicht entwickelt er sich bei euch ja sogar zu einem guten Mitarbeiter. :) Kyle 13:08, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Na wenn ihr meint... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 13:22, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) So jetzt als Adim des Römerpedia m,us auch mal was sagen. Das mit der Rechtschreibung bekomme ich von den Autor unterstützen mich gerade dabei stark. So das Problem mit Shaak Ti oder Imperial Ti hat Scheise gebaut oft genug aber ihn müsste keine Chanc lassen. Aber ich hab mich gedacht das ihn mal beobachten um heraus zufinden was er jetzt denkt und so weiter. Und sein Ziel ist es bei mir Adim zu werden. Nach den Richtlinien die ich aufgestellt habe kein er nur abgewählt werde. Und wenn das Projekt abstürzt könnte ich es ertragen weil ich eine Sperrung hinter mir habe und viel Menschen an meiner Seite am Grab stand. --Vos 14:04, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wenn er Scheise baut dann wird er gesperrt. Noch ein Posten zu vergeben, ich brauche ein Adim der Zeit hat zwischen durch immer verbei schauen kann der mit Info-Box umgehen kann und mit Grafische-Sachen umgehen kann. Und ein Jahr Erfahrung hat der sollte wenn er Lust hat bei mir melden. --Vos 19:54, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Cerea Hallo? Wenn du jetzt wieder so weiter machst wie vorher setzt es echt was...! In der offiziellen Datenbank wird die Schlacht nicht einmal mit einem Halbsatz erwähnt. Ich frage mich wo du Informationen über Schäden von Cerea her hast... und das Datum 21 VSY...?! Es ist echt nicht mehr lustig mit dir. Ich warne dich: Wir Admins sind alle zu der Übereinkunft gekommen, dass wir dich sperren werden, solltest du noch einmal irgendwie unangenehm auffallen. Und zwar für immer. Grund dazu hätte ich jetzt eigentlich schon... Den Artikel werde ich natürlich löschen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:18, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ähm... sorry, Vos, ich glaube, dass Ani sich da vertan hat. Mal abgesehen von der miserablen Sprache waren die Informationen durchaus korrekt. 17:46, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, ist nicht so schlimm. Vos 20:08, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, klar waren die Infos korrekt, aber er hat als Quelle nur die Datenbank aufgeführt und dort steht aber nichts über die Schlacht drin. Ich weiß, wo diese Schlacht stattfindet. Vos hat halt wieder Informationen im Artikel drinnen gehabt, die aus der Datenbank nicht zu entnehmen sind. Das muss er wohl von unserer geliebten Wookieepedia wieder her haben... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:15, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Aber wenn er es von der Wookiepedia hat hätte er doch die Quellen auch aus der Wookiepedia nennen können.Oder ist der Inhalt der Gleiche wie in der englischsprachigen Wiki?--Tobias 20:20, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::„Adding to the tragedy, months into the Clone Wars, unprotected Cerea became a battleground as Republic and Separatist forces fought to claim its allegiance. Much of the serene wilderness was despoiled in the fighting, and many Cereans were killed.“ Meiner Meinung nach steht auch nicht mehr im Artikel... 20:22, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich will hier kein Streit anfangen, aber ich habe die Versionen von mir bis der letzte Verglichen und das sind die selben und das kommt alles auch aus starwars.com databank. ich hab nichts von Wp geholt. Das jahr kam ich darauf, weil es unten steht ein Monat später als Tarr getötet wurde auf Hypori das fand im jahr 21 VSy statt. Bestzte die KUS den Planeten und mit den hohen Schäde meinte ich mit der tötung der Bevölkerung und das ausrauben von Cerea. Vos 20:24, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, sorry! Habe wohl etwas überreagiert, aber deine Begründung mit der Jahreszahl ist ja echt absurd, Vos! Da steht months... das sind mehrere Monate (Singular: month; Plural: months). Sprachlich war das auch sehr schlecht, weshalb der Artikel eigentlich gelöscht bleiben kann. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:37, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Na Vos, altes Haus Na Vos altes Haus, wollte mich mal wieder unbedingt bei mir melden, hatte in letzter zeit recht viel am hut und möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Was ich so hier lese, zeigt mir, das du wieder kräftig am werkeln bist. Weiter so! Gruß Epsenight Ich hab viel bei Rompedia zu tun aber jetzt nach der Krise will ich wieder an schöne kleine Artikel schreiben. Außer der Schlacht mit Cato Neimoidia das ist bisschen länger. Und ist ok mit den melden. --Vos 09:46, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Schlacht von Saleucami Wenn du dir das nicht zutraust, dann tue mir den Gefallen und lass es einfach sein! Ich habe eben wieder deine Schlacht von Balderone korrigiert und glaub mir – das ist ein Graus. Wieso schreibst du etwas, was nachher nur jemand verstehen kann, der sich da auch auskennt. Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn und ist total kontraproduktiv. Lass es doch sein und stecke deine Kraft in deine Rompedia, oder wie das heißt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:20, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich meine nur damit das ich für die Rechtschreibung jemand brauche. Zutaruen das ja und die Quelle habe mir auch frisch geholt. Und das mit Rompedia wirde bestimmt nichts. Gruß --Vos 19:27, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das ist nicht die Rechtschreibung, Vos! Das ist der komplett Satzbau, Grammatik, Wortwahl... einfach alles. Rechtschreibung könnte man ja einfach korrigieren, aber wenn man bei deinen Artikel jeden Satz umstellen oder neu schreiben muss, dann kann ich den Artikel gleich selbst schreiben. Außerdem ist der Artikel Schlacht von Saleucami akzeptabel und ich bezweifle, dass er durch deine Überarbeitung besser werden wird. Klingt hart, aber es ist so! Ich glaube, dass du selbst nicht weißt, wo deine Grenzen sind und dass du dir das einfach nicht eingestehen willst. Du brauchst einfach nur ein anderes Hobby, denn Schreiben liegt dir überhaupt nicht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:32, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich denke Little Ani fragt sich auch, ob du die Sätze selbst verstehst, die du falsch schreibst. Ich bin selbst oft gnadenlos und habe von aussen eine schlechte Meinung über dich, das gebe ich offen zu, aber Little Ani ist vor allem als Admin zu hart. Dark Lord Disku 19:38, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Wenn dir meine Meinung unwichtig ist, ignoriere diesen Beitrag einfach. :::Deine Meinung ist nicht unwichtig. Es geht um mich. Aber das nmit den Sätze lesen ist das ich wenn ich schreibe die dann 2 Sekunden danach das nochmal lese alles super finde. Aber paar Stunden später ist das auch nur i'n gut Deutsch Scheis Deutsch '. --Vos 19:43, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::OK, Vos. Erklär mir den Beitrag vorhin nochmal, aber bitte langsam und ruhig. Lass dir Zeit. In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft. Nicht auf die Tasta eeinhämmern bis der Computer piept. Nochmal und zwar gaaaaaaaaaanz ruhig. Dark Lord Disku 19:51, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Beim zurücklehnen ist gerade meine Lehne von Stuhl abgebrochen... :::::Vos, dann schreib es offline vor und schau es dir ein paar Stunden später nochmal an. Wenn es dann fehlerfrei (!!!) ist, kannst du es immer noch hochladen. 19:53, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Dann wird es besser. Dark Lord of the Shit hast du Icq. Wenn du die nenen willst dann nehm mich auf 366-674-212. --Vos 19:56, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) Qualität deiner Artikel Hallo Vos, ich habe leider eine schlechte Nachricht für dich, und es macht mir wirklich keinen Spaß diese dir mitzuteilen, aber im Namen der Jedipedia ist das nun absolut notwendig. Ich habe mich mit den anderen Admins in Ruhe und ausgiebig über deine Artikel beraten, und wir sind einstimmig der Meinung, dass sie der Jedipedia mehr schaden als von Nutzen sind. Unsere Haltung hat nichts mit deiner Person zu tun, sie bezieht sich lediglich auf deine Schreibfertigkeiten. Deshalb ist es leider wohl das Beste im Sinne des Projekts, dass du keine Artikel mehr schreibst. Wir möchten dich aber nicht von unserer Community ausgrenzen, deshalb bieten wir dir die Möglichkeit, dich weiterhin an Diskussionen zu beteiligen und kleine Korrekturen und Formatierungen wenn nötig an Artikeln vorzunehmen. Wenn du irgendwann mal der Meinung bist, du bist soweit und kannst Artikel schreiben, dann hinterlasse bitte einen Abschnitt von dir verfassten Text auf der Diskussionsseite eines Admins deines Vertrauens, wir helfen dir gerne weiter und unterstützen dich dabei, deine Schreibfertigkeiten zu verbessern. Wir hoffen, dass du nun nicht all zu traurig über diese Mitteilung bist und hoffen, dass du uns erhalten bleibst. Viele Grüße Premia Admin 15:48, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Auf der Unterseite deiner Benutzerseite brauchst du das UC nicht. MfG - Cody 19:42, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Hast du das da oben von Premia überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen, Vos? Du antwortest nämlich nicht... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:11, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Er hat mir in ICQ geschrieben, dass er Verständnis dafür hat und der Jedipedia treu bleiben möchte. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:13, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja wie Premia gesagt hat hab ich über Icq die Nachricht in Kenntnis gesetzt. --Vos 09:55, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Das finde ich wirklich schön Vos, dass du trotz einer solchen Nachricht, der Jedipedia treu bleiben möchtest. Meinen Respekt. Gruß, Finwe Disku 10:01, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich werde andere Artikel beim Wählen abstimmen und arbeite gerade auf der Seite Benutzer:Vos/Artikel gerade an Schlacht von Saleucami. Dark Lord will dabei helfen und wenn wir beide zufrieden sind dann holen wir ein Adimin und dann muss der Entscheiden ob ich ihn hochladen darf bei Saleucami --Vos 10:57, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) 10:56, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Abwesend Ich werde bis zu Wehnachten nicht mehr aktiv mit arbeiten weil die Schule ruft und es gibt mehr zu tun. Darum friere ich mein Arbeit ein.'--Vos 18:52, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Schade! Du lieferst vllt nicht die besten Artikel, aber für mich gehörst du irgendwie in die Jedipedia dazu! Bis dann. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:45, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Brief geschikt Wie sollst du mir einen Brief geschickt haben du kennst meine Adresse doch gar nicht!! --84.58.82.219 17:23, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ich hab auf debn Wiki eine Seite abgespeichert. Das habe ich als Brief bezeichnet --Vos 17:55, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Auf welchem wiki? --84.58.82.219 17:57, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ein Jahr ...und weitere werden folgen *g* Vielen Dank Vos ^^ wünsche dir auch ein frohes neues ^^..und nein, ich vandaliere nicht mehr ;) ich debattiere nur. Periphalos 14:22, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ok, lol --Vos 16:44, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Test --Vos 19:36, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hilfe Danke sehr für deine Hilfe, Vos! Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Captain Solo 12:35, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bitte, hab ich gern getan. Kannst ruhig in der Zukunft mich fragen oder jemande anderen ,alle sind für dich da. --Vos 12:51, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Rompedia Hi Anno, ich wollte dir nur hier melden das ich seltsamerweise nicht mehr zu Rompedia komme. Bis ich das problem beseitigt habe, werde ich dort leider nicht mehr sein können. 13:46, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ist schon gelöst. --Vos 13:20, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Quellenlose Bilder Hi Vos, nachdem ich einen Blick in die quellenlosen Bilder geworfen habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass du in der Vergangenheit bei einem Bild keine Quelle angegeben hast. Dabei handelt es sich um das Bild Xagobah.jpg. Ich möchte dich bitten, die Quelle für jenes Bild schnellstmöglichst nachzutragen. Vielen Dank im Voraus, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:58, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Maul Ich muss dir sagen und Jedipedia, dass ich keine Quelle für dieses Bild habe. Ich habst hochgeladen, als ich noch der ungestürmte Kerl war. Ich habst meine ich von Wookiepedia oder Star Wars Union heruntergeholt. Es tut mir Leid. Mit den freundlichen Grüßen --Vos 19:13, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Neue Bilder Wenn du eine neue Version von einem Bild hochlädst, lade es Bitte unter einem neuen Namen hoch, stelle beim alten einen LA und tausche das Bild bei den Artikel aus. Das neue Hochladen unter dem alten Namen funktioniert nämlich nicht richtig und in den Artikel wird dann häufig immer noch die alte Version angezeigt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:13, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Admiral Ackbar, ich hab das Probleme auch festgestellt, aber nicht gefragt weshalb. Ich werde nun so machen, wie du es erklärt hast. --Vos 14:18, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Es ist zwar löblich, dass du die Bilder verbessern willst, aber so nicht. Wenn du die Bilder einfach nur aufhellst veränderst du die Farben und teilweise werden durch schlechtes Anti-Aliasing Treppeneffekte eingefügt. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:51, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) Under Construction Hallo Vos, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel }|n|}} „Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand“ }|und „ }“|}} schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 19:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Andro, ich danke dir wegen die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Unachtsamkeit, ich werde mich sofort damit weitermachen. Danke --Vos 20:42, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi Vos, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Vos/Film Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 23:14, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) P. S. Das gilt auch für Benutzer:Vos/Geschichte.